RWBY vs no Game no Life
by Drjerks
Summary: Takes Place a few months after the Fight with Torchwig and the White Fang. Team RWBY in this story find a even darker villian to over come. They have over comes battles but not battles like this Geniuses vs Fighters who will prevail? Only time will tell as chaos within two worlds collide.
1. Let the games Begin

_Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!_

We live in a world where man as a race cannot comprehend fantasy with their technology real life struggles they cannot comprehend that it is just a bad game. So let us bend the rules and their morals we will show them what is a real game right Shiro? Gamu Hajimeyou!

In the middle of the hall way of Beacon during a summer day Ruby is standing. "Hmm I thought I just heard something probably my mind playing tricks on me again oh well time to go to class." said Ruby. Walking to her class she sees Yang and decides to follow her due to curiosity because she was walking the opposite direction from the class they go to "Wait is that Yang my sister she is going somewhere else instead of class hmm this seems interesting. I might actually skip this class ugh Oobleck so boring sometimes but if I am not there Juan will surely pass out without me there ughh he has Pyrrha so it is just fine. Anyways where is Yang going hmm." As Yang is walking she goes to the top floor of Beacon following behind her is Ruby they finally reach a corridor where Yang meets with Raven to heed a warning of the rise of Elka. "Yang where are you going I hope you do not get in trouble with Ozpin you know he is nice and all but we must not abuse his kindness for he is our headmaster here at beacon." Ruby Whispered to herself. "Wait what where are you going this all way is off limits you know that Yang damn now I have to follow here." As Ruby follows Yang down the dark hall way they both finally reach the dark corridor where they both see raven. "It is a dead end over here why are you just standing here yang there is something wrong with you we must get out of here before we get into trouble" ruby said worries in her thoughts. A dark vortex portal appears red as blood maybe even darker than Ruby's clothes. "Raven what do you want?! I am not here to chit chat all day with you I have class and a sister that will be curious if she sees that I am not in class." Said yang in a furious voice but that is also pure. "Yang pack up your stuff we have to leave Beacon quick. Hurry please Yang." Said Raven in a scared and serious tone. "You know I have a little sister to take care of and I really do not know you all too well, you know that right plus if I am going to leave you will have to take Ruby as well." Yang said. "Yang please she cannot come with us if she finds out about this she will want to fight and we cannot have her fight she is still young." said Raven. As Ruby is hearing this she thinks to herself what has her sister got herself into now. "Yang? Who are you talking to? Why does she want you to leave us? Where does she want you to go?" said Ruby. Running off silently and quick Ruby slips and falls downs the stairs and a big thud echoes in the hall way. "Yang, leave now we must not be seen together people will ask you questions please do not say anything especially Ruby. Oh also please yang come when I reach you again Elka is rising" said Raven. Getting up off the ground Ruby still runs and heads into class crying without anyone noticing but Blake. "well That is the end of class my students till tomorrow and do not forget tomorrow is a exam to see if you are prepared for the grim in the city of ashes.

In the room of Team RWBY, Ruby and Blake are doing homework and running away from _Zwei_. "So Ruby you want to talk about it?" said Blake. "Why do you not talk about it with your ship partner Bumblebee?!" said ruby. "Na she is not my ship partner it is what the fandom made up. But seriously want to talk about it?" asked Blake once more. "Someone is trying to take Yang away from us she said leave Beacon with me and pack up your belongings as well. Blake I am scared." said ruby while crying. "Do not worry about it Ruby Yang will not leave you, you are after all her little sister. So chin up ok." said Blake while comforting Ruby in a calm and motherly voice. "Awe my ship partner Blake." said Ruby. "Seriously" said Blake. As Blake is walking out she tells ruby she is going to buy some food and was wondering if she wanted any. "I am heading out to buy some food do you want anything?" said Blake. "No I am fine." said Ruby. "ok." said Blake. As Blake is walking down the hall way she sees Yang and approaches her to talk obtain information. "Where were you today, you did not show up to class?" said Blake. "Oh no where important just walking around ditching class you know how I am, the party girl." said Yang. "Hmm you sure?" said Blake. "There is something wrong something is happening I can tell by your face do not hide it from me Yang." Said Blake leading her back on the wall with her forearms crossed under her breast. Yang looking at Blake, while her eyes turning red as crimson blood. "I thought told you nothing is wrong." said Yang. "Want to settle this here and now Yang because I know you will not like it?!" said Blake reaching for her Gambol shroud. "Ha you think you can defeat me Blake?" said Yang. "What is wrong with you Yang ever since your recent fight with Neo you have been getting on my nerves lately and to be honest I am getting tired of it your sister is in the room crying because she thinks you are going to go away! Blake Yelled. "Shut up Blake" unleashing her Ember Celica unleashing her anger on Blake. Blake taking her Gambol shroud out with just one sword instead of two crossing fist and sword. Going for an upper cut Blake dodges the hit by flipping back. "Please Yang do not do this." said Blake. "Blake!" said Yang. "Yang!" said Blake.*clap* "Gamu Hajimeyou!"


	2. The Talk

"Shiro get Jibril now we need her." Sora said. "Brother please try not speaking with excitement it sounds wrong when you ask for her remember 18+." said Shiro. "Sigh you really want me to die as a virgin don't you?" said Sora as Jibril comes through the wall. "Master, I will take your virginity if necessary." Said Jibril. "Jibril let play a game. Aschente!" said Sora. "To win all we have to do is play shitori. Remember when we first played that game for this library." Said Sora to Jibril but Jibril was talking to Shiro. "Shiro and Jibril what the hell I was going to a happy moment of meeting Jibril and you both pull this off." said Sora. "Brother shoo you will always be a virgin leave the games alone." Shiro said. "With a surprised reaction Sora soon fell under depression. "Shiro why, why would you say that to me your brother I know I am empty but you as well make blank. I have nurtured you since the beginning me and you are one and you want to do this to me I am sorry but…. (Shiro was taken to a different room by Jibril) sorry please I am sorry please Shiro come back to me I am sorry." said Sora. (Jibril brings back Shiro) "Shiro!" yelled Sora. "Brother!" said Shiro in a terrified voice.

*Sora coughs and scratches throat* "Ok Jibril see this book?" said Sora. "Yes master" said Jibril. "Well we are mere humanity me and Shiro. It says here that there is more than one life in a different universe I would like to challenge this other universe. From what I have read here it says that this world is based on fairy tells such as red riding hood, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Goldilocks and much, much more. I want to visit and put a test to this world as we are introduced to theirs we introduce ours. Get me so far?" said Sora. "Yes master and it says they have knowledge only obtained through beast and within each other I would also love to see this new type of knowledge." said Jibril. "To get to this world we must have high energy power to even teleport us there like how TeT brought us here." said Sora. "The god of games? Hmm interesting let us ask him shall we?" said Jibril. Ah good idea Jibril but knowing TeT he would not like us wondering to another world without an explanation.

"Blake!" Yang yelled. "Yang!" Blake Yelled. Crossing fist and sword again Blake kicks yang in her foot making Yang go off balance but with a counter attack Yang hit Blake in the kidney making Blake screech. As rage takes over Blake she takes out the second part of Gambol shroud and using her shadows to dodge Yang's hit leaving an opening at Yang's appendix critically stabbing it making yang bleed. "Yang please stop I do not want to hurt you further!" Blake screamed. Not listening yang becomes more enraged and starts blind hitting Blake as a result Blake dodge but not without taking several hits from Yang's fist and bullets through her side. They go at each other again hitting each other's weapons as the sounds of metal go ching, ching, ching. With another block a ching goes off again "yang stop please do not make me resort to things I would regret using later." What do you know about saving or helping people you always run away how do you think you arr going to save me or my sister from the pains we have went through just because you are a factor of our lives does not give you the right to stop me from doing what I want." said Yang. Blake sighs. "Remember never use these unless in a dire situation Blake these will help you out" said Weiss as she's handing her different color ammunition mixed with dust. Remembering this Blake reaches into her pocket taking out a black magazine with different cartridges in it looking like a rainbow. "Ok Yang it is no time, you never saw what these do nor do I wish to use them but if it is going to knock some sense into you then I'd rather use them now than later." said Blake while bleeding from her side. "Well shall we I do not have much time till I pass out." said Blake. A swing from the gambol shroud a huge wind emerged out of nowhere pulling Yang towards Blake. As it reels in Yang Blake starts to run up to her to hit her with her Gambol shroud a big clink sound occurred Yang blocked the attack from Blake's sword. As the two connected the wing became calm. This time the two decided to shoot with their weapons a shotgun gauntlet vs. a sword and gun running towards each other everyone from the school can hear the bullet sounds and metal scrapping each other. "Yang this is it!' yelled Blake. Swinging both swords at Yang from a distance a purple light appeared. "Yang forgive me." Swinging her sword Blake sends several projectile slashes at Yang at yang is dodging she gets hit by one and collapses on the floor as the final slash is coming Yang sees her childhood with Ruby and yells "Ruby nooooo." Ice appears out of nowhere freezing the slash in place. "What!" said the two. I thought I told you Blake to never use those unless in a dire situation. Especially to never use these on a friend especially one that is on your team. From now on both of you will be and I am serious both of you will be restricted from both your weapons." said Weiss. Using her sword to freeze both of the weapons and shattering them into pieces. "Future weapons will be destroyed until I feel that both of you have settled your situations." said Weiss with a serious look of a true Ice Queen.

"Shiro lets go we have to talk to TeT about what is our plan. Jibril bring the cherry book 4S. What are the plans?" said Sora. "Bring the world to an end." said Jibril. "pftt *cough* *cough* what! That plan was suppose to be hidden till I become ruler of the world and win every game." said Sora who was still coughing. Several days later they reach the tower of TeT. Walking up the stair way of the giant King piece where TeT King of all Games the one true god lies. "So you made it I see I was wondering when you would get here, you took long you know Sora?" Sora staring into TeT's eyes with no emotion. "Heh I thought I would give you time to understand the situation as I can see you're at your answer." Staring at each other the two decided to clear the distance between their thoughts. So TeT a game we shall decide who wins right or you want to postponed that and talk to close the dark gap? "Blank" said TeT towards them. Blank interesting name or better yet a horrid name to hide your identity as a player shame of the world you hide behind. Empty and sky with white so only I can assume…. "Do not even say it because you are wrong." Responded Sora with a Blank stare into TeTs god eyes. So you want to be teleported to a place called remnant. You should not read about the world of remnant so close you might be amazed. But from the look of your eyes you are already interested. Hahanah. Said Tet. Ok that's I will send you but in return I want you to learn about remnant and show them how real war is. As of this moment I give you my eyes with this you are connected to me the one true god it should be an honor. "Oh god." said Sora. "I know I am your god." Said tet. "Ok I will send you to remnant but only a team of 3 may go so as I understand it there is 3 you Shiro and the lovely Jibril. Ok goodbye…..


End file.
